ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1221
The Dragon's Wound is Round 1221 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Cover Page *Characters: Makunouchi Ippo, Hayami Ryūichi, Kobashi Kenta Summary The opponent thinks his chance has come after Hayami took a down. Ippo thinks Hayami's down looked similar to his. Before that down, Ippo was envious watching the fighters in the ring. Hayami thinks the crowd is lucky they are able to watch his legendary performance. As the fight goes on, he is starting to get over confident and makes a mistake. The opponent finally lands a solid punch on Hayami's face. He continues to land more and more punches on Hayami until he goes down. The Ref stops the match. The crowd notes it is the same old pattern for Hayami, where he starts out strong but lose it in the end (because of his glass jaw.) Mari comments that it's hard to watch since Hayami's so weak to punches that it makes you want to look away. Ippo realizes Hayami's situation is similar toward his, and he can't keep dreaming any long. Kobashi meets up with Ippo to talk about Hayami. He tells Ippo that he been to every match of Hayami, where each match leaves him shocked. He tells Ippo that Hayami's accumulated too much damage and now he's on the verge of breaking. When he realized that help contribute toward that breakage, it pains his heart. Ippo does too, and glad that his fists won't be able to destroy others or take things away from them. Kobashi tells Ippo there was one more boxer that he used to watch that retired recently. He wonders if Ippo is satisfied now that he is retired, or if he was able to achieve his goals. Ippo tells Kobashi since he watches his matches, he should realize that he is just like Hayami. Kobashi tells Ippo that he become unable to take hits, but it's not like he was issued a doctor stop. Mari comments that a Doctor stop is not something that's order unless the boxer has indisputably suffered extensive physical trauma. If a boxer makes the decision themselves to retired, it is something to be respected. It is not something other have the right to try to intervene with. If an injured boxer doesn't time it right, then it turns out to Hayami's situation. Kobashi agrees, but he feel's Ippo is special, and wonder if he should stop expecting anything from Ippo, which he answer yes right away, where he debated every kind of situation inside his head already. Mari wonders if Hayami's done the same thing. Kobashi believes Hayami got too impatient. If he wanted to stay active, he should've prioritized taking as little damage as possible for 1 to 2 years. That way, he would've had the potential to return to his former self. Yet the reason for his defeat was because he was chasing an image of his former self. Ippo notes that Hayami wanted to be a legend. Takamura arrives and mention that Hayami is already a legend. A Legendary Junker. Ippo disagrees, and Kobashi want him to disagree with Takamura but is scared instead. Takamura add,"It's not just limited to boxers, but anyone that calls themselves a "Pro" where breaking down is natural. There is no way to keep fighting without some risk to life and limb. No excuses, you just bit your tongue, and lick your wounds in private. Even if it's just barely, you make sure you win. Taking about stopping halfway or taking breaks in between is unnecessary." Kobashi start to apologize, when Ippo tells him not to since Takamura is the one that is at fault here. Kimura's match is about to start. Ippo wants Takamura to stop calling him a Junker if he does a good job as a 2nd, and to pay him back his money. Ippo takes off the weights on his arms and gets ready for for his debut as a second at Kimura's match. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 122